


Drift Compatible

by justdk



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ronan's lost after the death of his best friend and Jaeger co-pilot. Kavinsky's adrift without the steadying presence of his friends. It's a partnership built on desperation... can they make it work?





	Drift Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my WIPs for half a year and I decided to finally post it. I want to continue it in the future, at which point I'll add more tags/info.

“I’m not going to tell him, Noah. End of discussion.” Ronan pulled a shirt over his head and jammed his feet into his worn boots.

“Look, it’s easy. Ask him out for a drink.” Noah wasn’t giving this up and it made Ronan even more irritated than usual. “Or better yet, take some drinks by his room and see how it goes but for God’s sake get laid!” Noah brushed by him, his pale hair messy and his face lined with creases from his pillow. “I can’t take much more of this unresolved sexual tension. You know what it’s like for me, having to put up with that every time we drift?”

Ronan followed Noah out of their room and towards the command center. They had been woken from sleep and were about to be sent off to battle a new kaiju. It wasn’t their first mission, not even their tenth. It felt like they and the other pilots stationed near San Francisco never caught a break.

“Sorry,” Ronan muttered. “I’m trying to suppress it when we drift. I even talked to Gray about it. Not about THAT,” he added when Noah started laughing. “I know I have a hard time keeping my head on straight. I always start remembering what happened to my dad and shit.”

“Ugh!!” Noah groaned dramatically. “First of all, your head is never ‘on straight.’ And two, suppressing your feelings is not the way to go, you gay idiot! Just. Tell. Him.”

Ronan grabbed Noah and shoved him against the wall, clamping his hand over Noah’s mouth. “ _Shut up_ ,” he hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard. “Listen. I don’t have time for this. The world is ending and I don’t have the time or… or fucking emotional capacity to handle starting something with the guy I like, okay?”

Noah didn’t look convinced but he nodded anyway and Ronan removed his hand and stepped away from his partner. They spent a fair amount of time sparring together but it still made him feel wrong whenever he fought with Noah. They fell into step again, hurrying down the hall, the PA system reminding them of the urgency of their mission.

“You know,” Noah said, because he didn’t know when to let an argument die. “It doesn’t have to be some epic romance. You two could be like fuck buddies at the end of the world. That’s the SOP around here, right?”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Sure, if I was my brother. The problem is that I want an epic romance, Noah. I’m not interested in settling for less. Even if it means that I die without… well…” He couldn’t say it out loud. There _wasn’t_ anything wrong with being a virgin, no matter what shit guys like Kavinsky or girls like Orla said.

Noah, thankfully, didn’t say anything else, though he did drape his arm over Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan was thankful that they were drift compatible; despite Noah’s nagging he was an amazing friend, and someone that Ronan trusted with all his heart. Noah held his secrets and watched his back, and Ronan did the same for him. Drift compatible. They were rather famous for their strong, unshakeable bond and their number of successful missions.

—–

It felt like no time before they were suited up and in their Jaeger, Scarlet Tracer. Commander Gray stood in the command station, talking them through their mission to fend off another kaiju fresh from the breach and hungry to take another shot at the battered city. It was routine. The neural handshake synched their minds and Ronan did his best to let thought and memory flow, to not get distracted my Adam or his dad. He watched Noah’s memories, smiling as always at the small, round-cheeked boy playing tag on a playground. There were flashes of family and friends, girlfriends and boyfriends. And devastation.

It lasted only a moment but it always felt like a lifetime. Ronan heard the automated voice announcing “Neural handshake complete” and Noah’s unsteady breathing.

“You good?” Ronan asked.

“You’re in my mind,” Noah quipped. “You tell me.”

Ronan smirked. “Good enough.”

“Gentlemen,” Commander Gray said, his voice calm and intense, “your mission is to hold the line, kill the kaiju, and make it back home in one piece. Fight hard.”

“Yes, sir!” Noah and Ronan answered as one. They shared the unspoken reply _with pleasure_.

—–

It was a simple mission. It went to hell faster than Ronan could understand. Later they told him it was a new breed of kaiju. They explained how the venom it shot from its mouth was so powerfully corrosive that it ate through the protective, impossible to breach armor of the Jaeger in minutes, while he and Noah were too preoccupied with the fight to do anything about the damage. Just when Ronan had lanced the kaiju with a killing blow, the venom ate through the head of the Jaeger, exposing Noah. The kaiju had managed to spit one last mouthful of venom, spraying the already corroded side of the Jaeger, hitting Noah and eating through his suit. His screams were agonized. It was the most horrible thing Ronan had heard or seen or _felt_ , as he stood helpless, watching the venom take his partner.

The pain was so debilitating, so consuming, that it sent Ronan to his knees. The unbalanced Jaeger crashed into the ocean. Ronan barely had the presence of mind to eject into the escape pod, which was miraculously undamaged, like him. He shuddered in the life raft, Noah’s tortured cries echoing in his brain, his body wracked with phantom pain, until he vomited into the sea. The kaiju and Jaeger sank below the surface, tangled together in a ghastly heap. Ronan clung to the side of the raft and sobbed.

—–

“You’re not ready,” Gray said.

Ronan slouched in front of his desk and tried to school his expression into something other than surly defiance. He had never been able to mask his true feelings the way Declan did; he wasn’t a liar.

“Respectfully, sir,” Ronan said, “I’m losing my fucking mind sitting in my room. I _need_ a mission. It’s what Noah would have wanted, for me to keep fighting.”

“ _Don’t_.” Gray cut him off and sent him a stern look. “Don’t put words into the mouth of the dead; don’t use your partner’s sacrifice to throw your own life away.”

Ronan bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood to keep from cursing out his superior. Gray would send him to lock up for insubordination; he was that much of a stone cold bastard.

“Dr. Mac says you haven’t been showing up for your mandatory psyche appointments,” Gray continued. “If you ever want to get back into a Jaeger you’ll have to see him, Mr. Lynch.”

“He’s not even a licensed psychiatrist!” Ronan protested.

“Like that matters to you,” Gray muttered. “Get out of my office and go to your appointment tomorrow. Failure to comply will see you dropped from this program. It doesn’t matter that you’re one of our best; if you’re unbalanced you’re a risk to yourself, your future partner, and to the success of our mission.”

Ronan hauled himself up and gave Gray the barest salute. “Sir.”

Once he was out of earshot of Gray’s office Ronan turned and slammed his fist against the metal wall, the harsh sound of impact echoing down the hall. He barely managed to keep the scream from climbing out of his throat. Everything hurt and the stinging pain from his split knuckles was a minor scratch on the surface. He pulled his arm back to swing again when someone grabbed his bicep and spun him around, sending him crashing against the wall, jarring the breath out of Ronan’s lungs.

“Whoa there, princess,” Kavinsky drawled. He got a hold of both Ronan’s wrists and pinned him to the wall. Ronan was so surprised that for a moment he didn’t try to fight back. “These hands are too valuable to break, especially on a fucking wall, man.”

Ronan tried to yank his hands out of Kavinsky’s grasp but failed. Although they didn’t interact much Kavinsky wasn’t a stranger; Ronan knew that he didn’t have an assigned partner and ended up drifting with other, less dominant fighters. He had a reputation of being a volatile fuck boy. Ronan had managed to successfully avoid him thanks to Noah’s influence. Noah wasn’t here to help him – or stop him – now.

“Let go,” Ronan growled. He glared at Kavinsky but it felt like glaring at himself, his reflection staring back at him from the lenses of Kavinsky’s trademark white frame sunglasses.

Kavinsky’s fingers tightened around Ronan’s wrists, his thumbs rubbing over his skin, raising goosebumps.

“Sure,” Kavinsky said. He leaned in closer until his lips brushed Ronan’s temple, their chests nearly touching. He reeked of cigarettes. Kavinsky’s boots nudged Ronan’s, their knees knocked together. Ronan had to will himself not to shiver. “I’ll let you go if you make me a promise.”

“I’m not promising you shit,” Ronan snarled and tried pulling away again. Kavinsky responded by pressing fully against him. He had a few inches on Ronan, thanks to his monstrous boots, and he was just as fit, their builds a near match. This time Ronan did shiver and felt Kavinsky laugh soundlessly against him before he stepped back and released Ronan.

Ronan went after Kavinsky immediately, ready to punch his stupid, provoking face but Kavinsky neatly dodged away.

“You’re so uptight, Lynch!” Kavinsky laughed. “I’m not asking you to promise your precious virginity or anything.” Ronan blanched, felt his stomach drop. _How did Kavinsky know?_ “I just want you to get a drink with me and I’d like you to have an open mind when I bring up a certain… proposition.” He winked and Ronan flushed at the innuendo in Kavinsky’s tone.

Ronan wanted to spit in Kavinsky’s face and tell him to go fuck himself but he kept his mouth shut. Life had been shit since Noah had died and Gray was right, he was going off the rails. Gansey couldn’t help, Declan was useless, and he wouldn’t burden Matthew with his suffering. Even considering Kavinsky’s offer was a bad idea but everything these days was bad. At least it would be a distraction from the sucking black hole left in his soul after the kaiju had ripped away his better half.

“Fine,” Ronan conceded. He stepped towards Kavinsky and rubbed his bloody knuckles over his pristine white wife beater. “But you’re paying.”

Kavinsky glanced at his soiled shirt and slid his glasses down so he could meet Ronan’s eyes. His lips quirked into an amused smile. “Can’t wait,” he replied smoothly. “This’ll be fun.”

—–

Since he had a few hours to kill before meeting up with Kavinsky at a dive on the outskirts of the Jaeger compound, Ronan hit the gym. He had been training obsessively ever since Noah’s death, trying to exhaust his body and mind so that he could sleep without being plagued by nightmares. It didn’t really help. The trainers stayed out of his way but Gansey wasn’t as considerate. He came over to spot Ronan on the bench press. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than usual.

“You’ve added twenty pounds,” Gansey observed. He looked down at Ronan with his perpetually tired eyes, his mouth set in a worried frown. “I’m not going to be able to keep up with you.”

Ronan snorted. “Gotta catch up, old man.”

Gansey shook his head. He was one of the analysts on staff and he rarely took a break from his anxiety-inducing work. His two partners, Henry and Blue, were also desk jockeys and worked in the science division, cataloging samples, running tests, and other scientific shit.

“What are you doing later?” Gansey asked. “I was going to meet up with Henry and Blue for dinner in the mess and we could invite Adam to join us? If you’re game?”

“I got plans,” Ronan grunted, pushing the bar up, his arms quivering slightly. He knew his terse answer was rude but he didn’t appreciate Gansey’s meddling offer. To be honest he hadn’t thought of Adam, the new Jaeger trainee, in weeks.

“What plans?” Gansey’s eyes narrowed.

Ronan did a few reps, his arms straining with the weight. The burn was bordering on pain and when Gansey guided the bar back to the rests Ronan gasped with relief. He lay on the bench for a few moments, eyes closed tight, heart pounding, body surging with endorphins.

“I’m getting drinks with Kavinsky.”

Gansey actually choked. “You’re joking.”

Ronan got up and wiped the sweat from his face. He hid his nasty grin behind the towel. “I’m not. I need to go shower if I want to get there in time.”

Ronan brushed past Gansey but was jerked to a stop, Gansey clutching his forearm. Ronan felt his unsteady temper pulse under his skin. What was it with guys grabbing him today? Did he need to buy a _Hands Off_ shirt?

“Don’t go,” Gansey begged, his wide eyes earnest behind his geeky glasses. “Please, Ronan. Come to dinner with us. You know he’s the worst.”

“Gansey,” Ronan took a slow, measured breath, “take your hand off me and get out of my way. Today is not the day to fuck with me.”

Gansey hissed in a sharp breath and let go. His expression was hurt but Ronan didn’t care.

“Noah would hate to see you like this,” Gansey whispered. “ _I_ hate seeing you like this.”

Ronan clenched his hands into fists, felt the torn skin on his knuckles pulling. He was perilously close to either hitting Gansey or saying something unforgivable. For once he chose the higher road and walked away.

—–

The bar that Kavinsky had chosen was definitely the sketchiest place Ronan had ever been in. The outer wall was decorated with impressive graffiti of battling kaiju and Jaegers. Inside it was so dim that it was almost dark, the small room appearing even smaller due to its black walls, floor, and ceiling. Bass heavy electronica reverberated off the walls; Ronan wasn’t sure how Kavinsky planned to talk to him over the noise.

Most of the people in the bar were men wearing black and lots of leather, and the looks they were sending Ronan ranged from hostile to predatory. Ronan tugged at the neck of his worn black tank, not liking the feeling that he wasn’t the most dangerous guy in the room. He scanned the bar but didn’t see Kavinsky anywhere. He started backing up towards the door when a hand clamped onto his shoulder, squeezing, and a body bumped up against his side.

“Hey Lynch,” Kavinsky said directly into his ear.

Ronan flinched and took a step away from Kavinsky.

Kavinsky’s low laugh sent shivers down Ronan’s spine. “So rigid,” Kavinsky teased. Ronan turned to look at him, taking in the tight, shredded jeans that clung to Kavinsky’s thighs and the loose black shirt that had the sides almost completely cut out, revealing most of Kavinsky’s body when he moved. Ronan pretended not to be impressed with Kavinsky’s perfectly chiseled muscles but sweet Jesus those arms…

“Get me a damn drink,” Ronan yelled into Kavinsky’s ear. This time when Kavinsky reached for him he didn’t pull away, letting Kavinsky lead him through the crowd and up to the bar.

“Two bottles,” Kavinsky shouted, holding up his fingers. The bartender nodded and pulled two black bottles out from beneath the bar and slid them over. Kavinsky grabbed the bottles in one hand and Ronan in the other, tugging him towards a set of narrow stairs. Ronan followed, his pulse racing. This was unexpected, this was new, and this was probably a very bad idea.

The stairs led past a lounge area, a third floor of rooms with closed doors, and finally to the roof. Darkness had fallen and a light rain splattered against the concrete patio. One corner of the roof was sheltered by the overhang of the adjacent building; Kavinsky ducked under the shelter and propped himself up against the wall. Ronan joined him, standing in the narrow space so that their shoulders pressed together. He tried not to enjoy the slick slide of wet skin against his.

Kavinsky pried off the top off his bottle using his back teeth, spitting the cap onto the cement where it rattled duly.

“Here,” he held out his hand for Ronan’s bottle. Ronan passed it over and watched as Kavinsky repeated the process. Kavinsky handed back the bottle and winked. “Don’t want you to mess up those pretty teeth.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “You certainly seem to care a lot about my well being. Why?”

Kavinsky shrugged and took a long drink. “No one else seems to be looking out for you these days.”

Ronan frowned. He wasn’t sure that he liked Kavinsky paying so much attention to him. Not certain how to respond he sampled the mystery drink and nearly spat it out.

“The fuck is this?” he demanded.

Kavinsky doubled over in laughter. “Disgusting, right?” he snickered. “It’s an unholy brew concocted by sleep deprived Jaeger techs in the early days of the invasion. It was desperate times, man. This shit is actually illegal now but some places still sell it under the counter.”

Ronan tried another mouthful but it wasn’t any better. “What’s it made of?”

“Ah! Trade secret. But if I had to guess…” Kavinsky stared off into the rain, his face silhouetted against the lights of the compound. “Damn. I have no clue.” He shook his head and looked over at Ronan, smiling a little. “But it gets you wasted faster than anything.”

“Not worth it,” Ronan grimaced. He set the bottle down.

Kavinsky chuckled and drained his bottle, and placed it beside Ronan’s. He straightened up and leaned against Ronan’s shoulder, sighing softly. Ronan glanced over and found Kavinsky staring at him. Slumped together they were the same height and Ronan felt caught in Kavinsky’s magnetism, drawn in by his open expression and easy carelessness.

“What…” Ronan’s voice caught and he had to clear his throat before continuing. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Kavinsky didn’t answer right away. He stared into Ronan’s eyes with an unblinking, unnerving intensity that made the hair on the back of Ronan’s neck prickle. Then his gaze slide down to Ronan’s lips, lingered there until Ronan was well and truly uncomfortable. The tension was so palpable that Ronan was afraid to breathe, to blink, to move.

“Kavinsky?” He hated the way his voice sounded.

“Yeah.” Kavinsky blinked slowly and swayed towards him. Ronan caught him, hands around Kavinsky’s biceps, holding him up. “Mannnn…,” Kavinsky slurred, his head falling forward, “I am so wasted.”

Ronan laughed and then caught himself. Was this the first time he had laughed or smiled since Noah?

“Hmmm. You have a nice laugh,” Kavinsky grinned lazily up at him. He slipped down a few more inches; it felt like he was melting under Ronan’s hands.

“Did that shit have muscle relaxers in it or what?” Ronan asked. He had to wrap his arms around Kavinsky to keep him upright.

“Who knows?” Kavinsky mused. “Hey man, just let me, like, sit.”

“But it’s all wet,” Ronan protested.

“Yeah, well, it’s the end of the world.”

That made no sense but Ronan lowered Kavinsky to the roof and sat beside him.

“So,” Ronan tried again, “what was your proposition?”

“I was gonna ask you to be my new partner,” Kavinsky answered. His head lolled to the side and came to rest on Ronan’s shoulder, his waxed hair sticky against Ronan’s skin. “Proko and Jiang might take an assignment in Russia. Swan and Skov have started drifting exclusively which is _fine_.” Kavinsky didn’t sound like it was fine. “Other than my boys no one really wants to drift with me, you know?”

Ronan shrugged. “What makes you think we would work?”

“Ha! I don’t know.” Kavinsky chewed on his bottom lip and stuck his legs out past the overhang, the rain soaking his boots. “Neither of us have a lot of options, right? We’re Gray’s problem pilots, the ones that don’t fit.” Kavinsky snagged Ronan’s bottle and took a long drink. His face contorted like he’d just eaten an entire lemon. “Ugh. I’m saying… what have we got left to lose?”

Ronan took the bottle from him, draining the last of the god-awful drink. He watched the rain plink off of Kavinsky’s boots, wondered what it would be like to drift with him. His only partner since joining up had been Noah, and Kavinsky was about as opposite to him as could be. _Not necessarily a bad thing_.

“Okay,” Ronan said.

Kavinsky looked up at him, his lips tipping up into an incredulous smile. “Okay?”

“Yeah, man,” Ronan nodded. “We got kaiju to kill, a world to save.”

“Fuck yes we do!” Kavinsky shouted, before tilting over and sprawling on the roof. “But first… ya gotta carry me back. Partner.”

Ronan sighed. He hoisted Kavinsky up, supporting most of his weight as they staggered towards the stairs.

“Joseph,” he muttered sarcastically, positive that Kavinsky couldn’t hear him, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: the last line is taken from the movie "Casablanca"
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
